When The Lights Go Out
by Dark Butterfly Midnight
Summary: Una noche a solas en el Jam and Roller para hablar y mas... (Soy Luna/ Jim/ Nico/ Jim y Nico/ Jico/ Nim)
1. Capitulo 1

**When The Lights Go Out**

 ** _Notas de la autora:_** _Holaaa! Hoy les traigo una historia sobre mi pareja favorita de Soy Luna: Jim y Nico. Esta historia también la subí en Wattpad, ahí me llamo DarkButterflyM, síganme porfaa._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus creadores Jorge Edelstein, Gabriela Fiore, Marina Efron y Laura Farhi. También son interpretados por la actriz Ana Jara Martínez (Jim) y el actor Lionel Ferro (Nico) en la serie Soy Luna._

 _Bueno basta de hablar… ¡Disfruten! :3_

 **Narra Nico**

Era una noche fría y oscura, y yo estaba ordenando el Roller para poder cerrar. Había sido un día muy largo, el día después de la semifinal. Lamentablemente Jim y yo quedamos eliminados. Odiaba ver triste a Jim, pero lo único que podía hacer era pedirle disculpas, después de todo, fui yo el que no quiso ensayar.

Ya había terminado, así que fui a la puerta para cerrar pero de repente las luces se fueron. Del susto choque con un mueble muy pesado que cayo cubriendo toda la puerta.

 **N (Nico):** Ajj genial!- dije con sarcasmo- Tamara va a matarme.

Fui a buscar una linterna al depósito. Pero cuando estaba volviendo escuche un grito que venia del backstage, corrí hacia allí e intente abrir la puerta pero alguien cerro con llevo.

Pude encontrar la llave fácil y rápidamente. Cuando abrí vi una imagen que me sorprendió y preocupo.

Ahí estaba llorando y con la pierna lastimada. Jim.


	2. Capitulo 2

**N:** Jim! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **J (Jim):** Ay Nico me duele! Estaba aquí buscando mi mochila cuando alguien me encerró aquí. Intente llamar a alguien pero mi teléfono se quedó sin batería y cuando las luces se apagaron me asuste y choque con un espejo que se rompió y lastimo mi pierna- dijo llorando.

 **N:** No te preocupes, déjame ayudarte.

Me acerque a ella y me agache para cargarla.

 **J:** N-Nico ¿qué haces?

 **N:** Te estoy ayudando Jim. No puedo dejarte aquí.

 **J:** E-está bien.

Ahí si la cargue y la senté en el escenario.

 **N:** Quédate aquí iré a buscar el botiquín de emergencias para curar tu pierna.

 **J:** Nico espera!

 **N:** ¿Si?

 **J:** Gracias- dijo sonrojada.

 **N:** De nada- dije guiñándole un ojo.

todo, fui yo el que no quiso ensayar.

Ya había terminado, así que fui a la puerta para cerrar pero de repente las luces se fueron. Del susto choque con un mueble muy pesado que cayo cubriendo toda la puerta.

 **N (Nico):** Ajj genial!- dije con sarcasmo- Tamara va a matarme.

Fui a buscar una linterna al depósito. Pero cuando estaba volviendo escuche un grito que venia del backstage, corrí hacia allí e intente abrir la puerta pero alguien cerro con llevo.

Pude encontrar la llave fácil y rápidamente. Cuando abrí vi una imagen que me sorprendió y preocupo.

Ahí estaba llorando y con la pierna lastimada. Jim.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Narra Jim**

Nico se fue a buscar el botiquín y me quede sola. Luego volvió con una caja donde saco una venda y otras cosas para mi pierna.

 **N:** Listo. A ver Jim dame tu pierna.

Estire mi pierna como pude y el empezó a curarla. Debo decir que me encanto como se preocupó por mí y como cuida de mí.

 **N:** Bueno… creo que ya está, te duele?

 **J:** Mas o menos- dije mirando la venda que rodeaba a mi pierna- Bueno creo que será mejor que vaya a mi casa.

 **N:** Em… Jim creo que no podrás.

 **J:** Por qué no?

 **N:** Bueno es que, al igual que tú, cuando se fueron las luces me asuste y choque con un mueble que ahora cubre TODA la salida.

 **J:** Que?! No, no puede ser. Pero intentaste moverlo?

 **N:** Jim ya probé un montón de veces pero no funciones, es demasiado pesado.

 **J:** Bueno podemos salir por la puerta de atrás no?

 **N:** Me encantaría decirte que sí, pero… esa llave la tiene Tamara. Sabes qué? Tal vez podría llamarla, voy por mi teléfono- dijo corriendo a buscar su celular.

 **N:** Listo… (Llamando)… Hola Tamara? Escucha… (Se corta) Que? No!

 **J:** Que paso?

 **N:** No tengo señal aquí adentro!

 **J:** Y ahora qué hacemos?!

 **N:** Lo siento Jim, pero creo que debemos pasar la noche aquí… no nos queda otra opción.

 **J:** (Suspira) está bien.

 **N:** Ya vengo, creo que hay un colchón inflable en el depósito.

 **J:** Solo uno? Para los dos?

 **N:** Me temo que si…- dijo sonrojado.


	4. Capitulo 4

Nico volvió con un colchón y lo puso sobre el escenario.

 **N:** Jim… ahora que estamos solos me gustaría hablar con vos.

 **J:** Okey… de que quieres hablar?

 **N:** De nosotros. Jim no me gusta estar peleado con vos, no me gusta verte triste y enojada cuando podría estar viendo tu hermosa sonrisa…

 **J:** No Nico, no es solo tu culpa, también es la mía… y a mi tampoco me gusta estar peleada contigo.

 **N:** Entonces… estamos bien?- dijo estirando su mano.

 **J:** Estamos bien- afirmo estrechando su mano.

Ambos seguían con las manos juntas mientras se miraban a los ojos… hasta que Nico de repente atrajo a Jim hacia él y la beso. Fue un beso muy tierno y cálido. Estuvieron así por 30 segundos y se separaron por falta de aire.

 **N:** Jim?

 **J:** Dime

 **N:** Te amo

 **J:** Yo tambien te amo.

Luego de eso se volvieron a besar. Esa noche durmieron abrazados en el colchón inflable. Ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Al día siguiente…

 **T (Tamara):** Chicos… chicos despierten!

 **N:** Tamara?

 **T:** Si soy yo. Que hacen acá durmiendo?

 **N:** Yo te puedo explicar… lo que paso fue que…

 **T:** No sabes qué? Mejor ni me cuentes. Pero ahora quiero que ordenen todo lo que hicieron.

 **NyJ:** Si Tamara.

 **T:** Jim! Que te paso en la pierna?

 **J:** Me lastime con un espejo, pero Nico me salvo- dijo enamorada.

Tamara se va y Nico besa a Jim…

 **N:** Sin dudas el mejor accidente de mi vida…

Luego se volvieron a besar…

 **Fin!**

 **Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado** **J** **. Esta es mi primera historia Jico pero no será la última. Esta historia la subí en Wattpad (me llamo DarkButterflyM). Pronto una historia de Gwen y Trent.**


End file.
